The 20 mile per hour oblique pole side impact test is performed in order to test the integrity of the door system of a motor vehicle. More specifically, the door should stay latched/closed during the test or simulated crash event.
This document relates to a new and improved locking device and related method of locking a motor vehicle door closed in response to a side impact such as the one simulated by the 20 mile per hour oblique pole test.